


Oh, it’s snowing...

by Lilybelle47



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minako is best girl, Wintertime, protagshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybelle47/pseuds/Lilybelle47
Summary: A cute AU where S.E.E.S, Investigation Team and The Phantom Thieves go on vacation to Hawaii for Christmas and finally leave the snow-ridden Iwatodai dorms. But Minato decides to stay and surprisingly so does Yu.What’ll happen when everyone else is gone?
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto, Seta Souji/Arisato Minato
Kudos: 5





	Oh, it’s snowing...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on a whim cause I needed my dose of cute protagshipping goodness.
> 
> I decided to call Makoto Y. Minato Arisato as we already have a Makoto from P5. Also a lot of things from Minato’s/Yu’s backstories are taken from canon or implications Atlus has made so please don’t come for me in the comments.
> 
> Shoutout to puffle for writing the nsfw scenes!  
> P.S your imagination scares me.
> 
> Ok, grab a snack and enjoy!  
> If you have any ideas, write em’ in the comments so I can improve the story!

It was a cold winter evening.

The snowstorm seemed like it would never end as the outside looked like a tornado of white, with no color to be seen. The snow was piling on the windowsill while the wind scratched the windows. 

The evening was gloomy, seeming to have nothing good about it. That was until Ann and Rise came rushing through the dorm’s door.

“Guys! Guess what?”

“Ugh, what is it Ann....if it’s about a sale I don’t wanna hear it...” Ryuji groaned.

“Rude. Anyway, we just won tickets to Hawaii!” Ann exclaimed. Rise went in front of her and started squealing “We won tickets to Hawaii! We should-“

“Hold on.” Mitsuru scolded “How exactly did you win tickets for 27 people?”

“Well, me and Ann went to the Mall and we entered a sweepstakes. Ann won the grand prize which was ¥250,000 

“Quite impressive.” Akihiko came inside the dorm, his clothes completely covered in snow. “Honestly we could use that, I can’t even do my usual training anymore”

“See? We should totally go on a vacation! Right Senpai? Senpai?” 

“Rise, everyone’s upstairs. You should probably tell them all together, maybe that’ll lift up they’re spirits.” Mitsuru whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Ann asked.

Mitsuru began to walk up the stairs with Rise, Ann, and Akihiko “Well, Ken is cuddling with Koromaru, Aigis is charging, and-“

Mitsuru froze in her tracks and slowly went back down the stairs being careful not to make a noise.

“What’s wrong Mitsuru-san?” Rise questioned. She was puzzled on why Mitsuru would suddenly go downstairs for no reason.

“Oh, umm It’s nothing Rise. It’s just you might be disappointed if you went upstairs.”

“What do you mean? Well I’m going up!”

“Don’t you think you should think that over?” Mitsuru sighed and looked at Rise with concern. “Just don’t blame me for what happens..”

Rise went upstairs and found both Minato and Yu asleep on the study table. Minato was laying on what seemed to be a bullet journal along with a few different highlighters with different hues. Yu was leaning on him and seemed to be having a pleasant dream as he slept with a smile on his face.

“SENPAI NOOOOO! LOOK WHO YOU’RE WITH!”

Rise’s cries we’re heard across the dorms as suddenly everyone began to come out of their rooms. Yu started to come back to earth as he raised his head and yawned.

“*yawn* R-rise why are you yelling? I was in the middle of a dream..”

“OF COURSE IM YELLING! Y-YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE! THAT ISN’T ME!” Rise was visibly upset, seemingly ready to murder Minato for simply wanting to study. Luckily, Minato lifted his head up and looked over at Rise.

“Rise, pardon me but why are you yelling? It’s around 10:30 and practically everyone’s tired.”

“Why am I yelling? WHY AM I YELLING? YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH MY SENPAI!” 

“I’m sorry, but when did I ever specify that I was yours?”

Rise was speechless. She crossed her arms and glared at Minato.

“AND YOU? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

“I fell asleep because I hadn’t eaten in a while. As for Narukami-San, I assume he was just tired.” Minato looked to the side obviously uncomfortable. He then turned to Mitsuru with a blank stare, clearly wanting the entire conversation and the others who were walking up the stairs and gave him a look that asked for desperate help.

“IS THAT REALLY-“

“Enough. You’re making too much noise over a misunderstanding.” Mitsuru scolded. She glanced over to everyone standing outside their rooms. “I apologize sincerely if Rise has interrupted your activities. She’s simply upset over a Misunderstanding.”

“This isn’t a Misunsdertanding! This is-“

Minato panicked and looked at Rise. “ Rise-San please lower your voice! You might wake up-“

Akihiko turned around as he noticed Ken and Koromaru groggily walking up the stairs. 

“-Ken”

“What’s going *yawn* on? Me and Koromaru were taking a nap. Akihiko-San, why is Rise-San yelling? Ken groaned, being noticeably sleep deprived.

“Are you kidding me right now? Are you really-“

Ken grabbed on to Akihiko’s leg as Koromaru began to whine. Both were intimidated of Rise’s odd outburst.

“Rise, please stop you’re making everyone uncomfortable. You came to give news so might as well say it.”

“What’s going on? Me and the others were having a movie night!” Chie sighed. “We were about to watch Neo Featherman before Rise started yelling.”

Ann came up the stairs with Ryuji and proudly held up two receipts.

“Well on the bright side, guess who’s going to Hawaii!”

“Good for you Ann, have fun.” Said Ren who was walking out of Chie’s makeshift movie theater. It couldn’t even classify as one though considering the setup was literally a large blanket above a TV, supported by ropes. 

“It’s not just me though! All of you are coming too!”

“Wow, really?”

“Yay!”

“I’m so excited!”

Everyone began to talk sharing they’re ideas of what to do and pack. 

“I guess a vacation would do us good” Akechi muttered. He looked over at Naoto who seemed to be calculating something. “What are you doing Naoto?” Akechi asked glancing at Naoto’s calculator and phone. “Something’s off. If Takamaki managed to get 27 tickets, which are currently priced at ¥10,000 each then that means we’d need ¥270,000 yen. How’d she get so many tickets?”

Akechi turned over to Ann and asked “Takamaki-San, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get those tickets?”

“Well, that’s the thing, I didn’t. I entered a sweepstakes and won ¥250,000. I thought we could go on vacation instead of being miserable here. And for where we’ll be staying, a friend of mine’s parents own a fancy hotel and she said we could stay free of charge!”

“That’s great and all but you do realize you’re missing something?” Naoto replied.

“Huh?”

“Theres 27 of us. Each ticket costs ¥10,000. Only 25 of us can go.” 

“Which means two of us have to be left behind.”

“Oh...” Ann sighed. Ann always wanted everyone to be together and to have fun, so knowing that everybody couldn’t come was saddening to her.  
She hung her head low, “I’m sorry guys...I didn’t do the math..” Makoto came over to Ann and held up her chin “Don’t worry Ann! We can always do a vote to decide who goes and who stays.” 

Akechi put his hand to his chin and stood in his signature thinking pose, “Makoto that is a brilliant idea, but wouldn’t it be better to simply leave the pets?” 

Futaba smiled with a grin. “So we’ll be leaving Mona, Teddie, and Yosuke?”

“I’m not a pet!”

“Well you are now, YosGAY!”

“Hey! I don’t swing that way! That’s a lot coming you, FUTAba!”

“Can you two please-“

“HOLD ME BACK, INARI! I’LL FEATHERMAN KICK THIS FOOL-“

“That’s enough.” Mitsuru finally stepped in after a minute of watching this circus unfold. She walked downstairs and grabbed a wad of paper and a box of pencils. She walked to the table where Minato and Yu were sitting, placed the pencils and paper and took all of Minato’s study supplies to the kitchen.

“Mitsuru, I was using that-“

“-And you’ll use it later. We’ll go with Makoto’s idea and we’ll hold a vote and decide who will go on the trip.I’ll call out a name and you’ll raise your hand if you want that person to come. After you choose to go you can’t change your answer. Let’s get started.”

“Fuuka Yamagishi”  
“Chie Satonaka”  
“Ann Takamaki”  
“Akihiko Sanada”  
“Kanji Tatsumi”  
“Yusuke Kitagawa”  
“Minako Arisato”

The list went on and on until they were nearing the end of the list.

“Rise Kujikawa”

“Definitely! Of course I’m coming! It wouldn’t be the same without me!”

Mitsuru kept reading off the list, Minato didn’t really have an interest on who was coming as long as it wasn’t someone annoying. His attention completely drifted away once he touched his waist. “Oh no..” He began looking frantically for what he lost and surprisingly nobody noticed. 

“Minato Arisato” 

“Um Mitsuru it’s fine, I’m fine with not going I just really need to find this..”

“Yay! Now I can spend my vacation with Narukami!-“

“Uh Rise, I wasn’t planning on going..”

“Yay! Wait what?”

Mitsuru closed the wad of paper. “Perfect now that settles it! Minato and Yu will be staying, so everyone else please go and pack your bags.”

“But that isn’t fair! Why can’t I stay with senpai?”

“Rise you already chose that you wanted to go. We can’t ruin the schedule for you because the we’ll have to do it for everyone else. It is what is, now get packing.”

“Ugh, stupid little-“

Rise angrily walked down the stairs

Naoto sighed “Guys we should pack quickly, the flights go at 4:00pm tomorrow.” 

Ann smiled “Naoto’s right! The sooner we pack the quicker we can get to having fun! Wouldn’t it be fun to-

*CRASH*

“Uh, what was that?”

“Whatever, Rise probably stubbed her toe or something” Yosuke groaned “Anyway, let’s pack while we watch a movie pack! That’ll make the time go faster!”

“Yeah that’ll be fun!”

Minato quickly ran downstairs looking like he’d seen a ghost. All that was heard after was the noise of the doors of Iwatodai dorm being slammed shut.

Yu stood up from his chair as he heard the doors of the dorm open again he ran down stairs to find Minako, covered head to toe in snow.

“Wow it’s really cold out there, I’m practically frozen! Anyway, what happened to Minato? I saw him run out of the dorm..he looked he was about to cry..”

“I don’t know what happened honestly, we were sitting together with everyone and then we heard a crashing noise then he suddenly ran off.”

“Crashing noise? But we don’t own anything made of *GASP*. Oh no...”

“What is it?”

“It’s smashed to pieces...”

Yu walked closer to see Minako leaning over shattered glass, then the realization hit him. It was the headphones. He looked closer to see lots of glass and plastic on the floor, along with wires and a few other things.

“I get he’s attached to that but can’t he buy new ones?”

“Yu, I get you might not understand but he has his reasons to why he wears those headphones everyday. I’d go look for him but I don’t think he would want to see me..”

“Why’s that?”

“I remind him too much pain I believe. He always seems so at peace with you, which is why I think you should go look for him. Plus, I have to clean this up.”

“Ok then, I’ll see you later Minako”

“Good luck Yu, I’ll see you later..”

Yu put on a jacket and scarf and walked outside of the dorm, greeted by the frigid wind. He walked by the street but then suddenly stopped as he say the door to the velvet room right in the open. Mildly confused, he walked inside.

“Greetings, Narukami”

“Hello there Margaret, I wanted to ask, why is there a velvet room portal in the middle of the street? I didn’t establish a location there.”

“Oh that. The reason the door to the velvet room is because I was going to look for 2 personas.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that 2 personas managed to walk outside of the confines of the velvet room. Me and my dear sister Elizabeth opened a portal to look for them.”

“Which personas escaped? I can help since I’m already looking for someone.”

“That’s very nice of you. The 2 personas missing are Orpheus and Izanagi.”

That sentence shook Yu to his core. Izanagi has been Yu’s main persona since day 1. If he didn’t have his highest level persona when he needed it, he could be in serious trouble. He worried for Minato too, Minato was already at an disadvantage considering he needed an evoker to summon his persona. And since he was alone, he wouldn’t be able his main persona even if he had an evoker.

“You can count on me Margaret. I’ll find them both.”

Yu ran out of the velvet room as fast as he could, he was about to sprint across the street when he heard a noise. A soothing one. It was emanating from the room of Iwatodai dorm. He went to the side of the building and climbed the maintenance ladder. He reached the top to find a blue haired boy, but not the one he was looking for. The boy had beautiful light hair that seemed to be white or light blue depending on where you looked, a pale complexion that was a beautiful shade of beige. The boy wore a hoodie with a turquoise body and white sleeves, light grey ripped jeans, white boots, and a red scarf that flowed in the frigid wind. The boy slowly turned around looking at Yu with innocent eyes.

“The one you are looking for has already been found. All you needed was to look beside you. As for the personas they’ve already been found.”

Yu’s mouth was agape. He was shocked that this boy he just met suddenly knew him and his entire routine. “How do you know?!”

“I don’t need to know what’s already been discovered. Besides that don’t you have other more important matters to attend to?”

“Yes, but-“

“Don’t worry. We’ll meet again soon. And remember ‘always fix something cracked before it is truly broken’.”

And to Yu’s surprise, the boy disappeared with the wind..

He thought about the words the boy had said and looked around the roof, he had found a ladder that led up to the tip top of the roof. At the top he found a telescope, a cloth, and a certain blue haired boy.

“Minato?”

“Y-Yu? What are you doing here?” 

Yu sat down next to him and handed him a water bottle. His voice seemed soft after all the crying he probably went through.

“I came looking for you, I was really worried you know!”

“I’m sorry about that...I just couldn’t control my emotions..”

“I’m sorry about your headphones..if it makes you feel better..could you tell me about them?

“Oh...well those headphones were a present from my parents...”

Yu crossed his legs and pulled Minato towards him. “Tell me about it ok? Maybe I can make you feel better..”

“Yu, you don’t have to-“

“It’s ok. I want to make you feel better..I don’t want to see you cry..”

Minato stopped resisting and finally laid down on Yu’s lap. Yu began to pet Minato as he listened to what he had to say.

“It was March 4th, the day before the birthday of me and my sister. We were going to leave Tatsumi port Island the next day but they had to solve something at work. They had decided to give us an early birthday present which was an MP3 Player and a pair of headphones. I got a pair and my sister did too. The MP3 had a removable cap where you could put a small object inside...I put a photo of my family in it. And in the end it was the only picture I had of them..”

“What happened to them?”

“I remember it as clear as day...We were driving down Port Island bridge when we had a car accident..we survived the impact but an explosion at a nearby lab sent lots of debris and started a fire. It was much worse but I don’t want to say anymore...”

“Could you tell me about your sister?”

“Sure..she was beautiful girl that never failed to make me smile. I was the older one by a little bit but it was hard to be responsible around her. We always got up to mischief and would spend hours playing together. Her name really brings back both good and bad memories...”

“What was her name?”

“Minako..”


End file.
